1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a crash pad for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a crash pad for a vehicle which can reduce a manufacturing step and prevent deformation of a skin foam by molding a core and the skin foam in an integral body. In addition, the present invention relates to the crash pad for the vehicle manufactured by the above manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A crash pad for a vehicle is generally manufactured by injection-molding one kind of synthetic resin in a die.
After that, after an airbag is mounted at a passenger side, the crash pad is provided with an airbag tear line, which is machined by laser, at a portion built with a passenger airbag such that the passenger airbag is deployed. Recently, an area, provided with the passenger airbag, including a PAB tear line is made from a high-soft material by dual injection molding which injects two materials at the same time, in order to manufacture a crash pad which can easily open a PAB door.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a process of adhering a skin foam to a core of a crash pad for a vehicle in the related art after the core is injection-molded by the dual injection molding. FIG. 2A is a perspective view illustrating the core of the crash pad for the vehicle in the related art, and FIG. 2B is a view schematically illustrating a filling region of each material forming a crash pad body and the PAB door in FIG. 2A.
A crash pad 160 for a vehicle in the related art includes a core 170 having a crash pad body 172 and a PAB door 171, and a skin foam 180 adhered to a surface of the core 170 by an adhesive or the like.
The crash pad body 172 is made from a high-strength polypropylene fiber (PPF) resin, and the PAB door 171 is made from a thermoplastic olefin (TPO) resin having higher softness than that of the crash pad body 172 so as to easily deploy the airbag.
The core 170 is formed by the dual injection molding as shown in FIG. 2, and a process of forming the core will be described in detail. A TPO supply line 141 and a PPF supply line 142 connected to an injector are respectively connected to a cavity 140a for the PAB door and a cavity 150a for the crash pad body, and then the TPO resin and the PPF resin supplied from the injector are filled in the cavity 140a for the PAB door and the cavity 150a for the crash pad body, thereby completing the molding of the core 170.
A skin foam 180 is adhered to the surface of the dual-injected core 170 by an adhesive to form the crash pad 160.
However, in the case of the crash pad 160 in the related art, there is a problem in that since there is required for the process of the adhering the skin foam 180 to the surface of the core 170 after the core is injection-molded, manufacturing costs are increased.
In addition, there is another problem in that since the direction of the TPO resin filled from the injector to the cavity 140a for the PAB door is leaned toward the right side from the left side (refer to the arrow in FIGS. 2A and 2B), the TPO filling region is excessive and is not uniform.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.